Something Wicked This Way Comes
by CountMr.DoctorProfessorIIIEsq
Summary: An A/U that takes place about 19 years after Kristy tries to kill the Halliwell sisters. Now the Charmed Ones children must defeat Kristy and a few others in an en-devour to save their family.
1. Chapter 1

"Wyatt , let's go were late!" Shouted his brother Chris From the landing of the stairs.

" Oh please, calm down. You're worse than mom." Replied Wyatt as he descended the staircase.

" Yeah well I wouldn't be nagging you if you didn't have to waste more time than we had in the underworld." Chris said playfully.

" Well sense we have 'no' time, we can just orb to the party…if that's ok with you." Wyatt said as he stood beside his brother.

" Do you NEVER listen , mom already nixed all magic for the nigh. She doesn't want anything ruining grand pa's party." Chris said as he looked at his brother with an annoyed look upon his face.

" Trust me, we'll orb a block away from P3 and just say that there was no parking closer." Wyatt said as he advanced towards Chris.

Chris was in a blue button down collared shirt with black dress pants and dress shoes that was tied together by his pale blue eyes.

Wyatt almost exactly matching Chris except for his shirt that was green.

" Wyatt I don't…" Chris began but was interrupted by his youngest sibling Malinda, who said. " Will someone either orb or start driving , I'm missing all the fun."

" Fine we'll orb , but make sure you sense if anyone is there first Wyatt , we do not need a repeat of last time when dad had to dust everyone. I'll take Mel with me, see you in a second." Chris said as he disappeared into a thousand tiny swirling balls or blue light.


	2. Chapter 2

" Chris, Wyatt, Mel can you all come over here real quick?" Piper Halliwell said as she saw her three children enter the club just a few seconds after blue light had shown from the room thy had just been in.

" _Aw, shit she's pissed_." Melinda said Telekinetically, as the small group made there way over to their mom who had one of her trade mark plastered on smiles.

" Wyatt Mathew Halliwell, I left you in charge of your siblings so I could get the club ready with your aunts for three hours! The only things I told you to do were make sure you were on time and not to use magic. Why do I bother , you never even bother…" Piper began but was interrupted by the exploding of a nearby glass.

" Mom, calm down before you blow up someone." Said Chris as the glass exploded into a thousand pieces.

" Well maybe if you all would listen to me instead of doing whatever the hell you want than I wouldn't be blowing things up." Piper said as Chris tried to calm her down. Seeing that this was turning sour Melinda used her power of projection calm her mother down.

" Thank you sweet heart." Piper said as she felt her anger and stress melt away. "Now why don't you three go do something productive."

As the three Halliwell children walked away Melinda said, in a hushed tone, "Why didn't you orb us down the block, like you said you would?!"

Chris' reply was brief but sufficient, "Too many people walking around , we would have been seen by someone."

**Later that Night**

Paige and Henry had arrived with their three children moments after the glass had exploded ,due to Piper's Molecular Combustion Power.

Phoebe and Coop had arrived shortly after Paige and Henry. Now all of the charmed ones and their offspring were gathered in P3 they had only to wait for their Father/Grandfather and his new wife.

Thankfully the rest of the family had abided to Piper's 'No Magic' rule, because of the fact that Victor's new wife had no idea that magic existed. And exposing magic would most defiantly result in a visit from the elders and maybe even the cleaners, that was something no one wanted.

" Kid's Come here and give your old grand pa a hug." Victor said to his grand kids as he entered P3.

After a few minutes of meeting and talking with their gramp's the children all went off to converse with one another. Wyatt, Chris , Henry Jr. and Prue all were at one table conversing amongst themselves.

It always ended up like that because Wyatt and Pure were 18 , and Chris and Henry Jr. were 17, so it only made sense for them to hang out.

The other children who ranged from 12-15 would often pair off and do their own thing.

After a while the partier's heard Piper say " Dinner is served, come dig in before it gets cold." At the sound of food the older teenagers immediately jumped towards the food, by the time they had gotten threw the buffet line half of the food was gone.

" Well at least they left us something to eat." Victors new wife said jokingly as she and the rest of the family started to serve themselves.

**Chapter two down , now for the next. Don't forget to review. … **_**Pst, the next chapter is where it gets interesting**_**. Lol **


End file.
